


I don’t let nobody see me wishing he was mine

by dereksstilinski (greyslittlediaries)



Series: I'd Lie [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Jock Stiles, M/M, Nerd Derek, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyslittlediaries/pseuds/dereksstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erica walks back to Derek they start toward their lockers. “Who’d you buy the Valentine Gram for?”<br/>Erica looks at Derek devilishly. One of her most common expressions. “Stiles.”<br/>“What?! Why?”<br/>“I made it from a secret admirer, but the little note I added gives a little hint to who the admirer might be.”<br/>Derek trips over his own foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that time a couple years back where I said I'd continue writing works inspired by "If you asked me if I love him, I’d lie," but then I never did? Well, I'm doing it now! This would take place sometime between Chapter 5 and Chapter 6.
> 
> This is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/67518681908/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-19-competition) and the title is from I'd Lie by Taylor Swift - I wanted to keep the theme going.

Derek walks into school, Erica by his side and is greeted by a long line of people. “What is this about?”

“Maybe Stiles is doing another kissing booth, Derek.” Erica wiggles her eyebrows. “You better get in line now before the first bell rings.”

Derek rolls his eyes and sees Isaac in line, two dollars in his hands. He walks up to him. “What’s the line for?”

“Oh, uh, stupid Valentine Grams. They’re a dollar each.”

Erica smirks. “If they’re so stupid, then why are you buying two?”

Derek takes Isaac out of his misery when he sees Isaac’s cheeks starting to fill with color. “Erica, you gonna buy one for Boyd?”

“Oh, please. He’ll be getting something much better than a Valentine Gram from me on Valentine’s Day.” Isaac laughs and Derek pretends to throw up. “Come to think of it…I think I will buy one. Not for Boyd though.”

Erica cuts Isaac in line and struts up to the table, sliding a dollar to a pretty girl that just started at BHHS whom Derek knows as Kira. When Erica walks back to Derek they start toward their lockers. “Who’d you buy the gram for?”

Erica looks at Derek devilishly. One of her most common expressions. “Stiles.”

“What?! Why?”

“I made it from a secret admirer, but the little note I added gives a little hint to who the admirer might be.”

Derek trips over his own foot. He stops walking and cuts in front of Erica, staring into her eyes. “What did you do.” It’s not a question.

“You’ll see.” She has the audacity to smile at him. “Oh, look! There’s Boyd.”

“Wait, Erica, I –”

“See you at lunch!” Then she’s gone. Strutting to Boyd and shamelessly grabbing his face for a good morning make out session.

Derek wishes he didn't feel happy for her even when he hates her stinking guts.

 ♦   

It’s Valentine’s Day and Derek is thinking of ditching school. He’s terrified of what that gram that Erica got for Stiles says. If he didn’t have a Chemistry test, he would definitely not show up, but he does. And he spent a lot of time making the index cards that him and Stiles studied from during lunch the day before. He isn’t going to risk Mr. Harris not letting him make up a test that’s worth a huge chunk of his grade.

When he walks through the school doors, he feels like he’s walking to his death. He has no idea how obvious the little note in the gram is going to be, but he hopes that Erica had the decency to be somewhat subtle.

A hand comes down on his shoulder and he startles, looks to his right. Of course, it’s Stiles.

“Dude. Dude dude dude. We need a last minute study-sesh like right now.”

“Sure, no problem.” Derek keeps his cool even though it’s possible that at some point today his secret will be out.

 ♦   

Kira walks into the classroom with a basket full of Valentine Grams and Derek almost faints on sight. She hands the basket to Finstock and after Finstock gives a truly encouraging speech where he deems Valentine’s Day a holiday that inspires loneliness, he begins calling names.

“Derek Hale? Sit down Greenberg, not a chance.”

He walks over to Derek and drops the 3D heart on his desk. Derek is shocked. Who would’ve gotten him a Valentine Gram? Stiles is apparently wondering the same thing because he looks over at Derek and says, “Who is it from?”

“Uh…probably Erica.” He opens the heart and there’s a box of Sweethearts with a note taped to the back. The note reads: _“Will you be my Valentine? – Danny”_ and Derek's eyes dart up to look at Danny, who is sitting across the room. Danny winks at him and Derek’s throat goes dry.

Finstock steps in front of Derek and cuts off his line of vision to Danny, which Derek’s incredibly grateful for until he sees why. Finstock has dropped a gram on Stiles’ desk. Shit.

Stiles grins from ear-to-ear. He looks elated. “Let’s see, let’s see!” Derek is holding his breath. He decides he hates Valentine’s Day. Stiles takes out the Sweethearts and begins reading the note aloud, “I’d like to kiss you for free, even though the Kissing Booth kiss was unforgettable. Love, Your Secret Admirer.” Stiles looks up to the sky. “Hmm…” Derek’s just staring at him, wishing he could read minds. “I kissed so many people that day, this could be anyone.” Derek exhales.

He laughs, relieved. “Yeah, could be anyone.”

“But, I mean. There were only a couple kisses that day that were actually worthwhile, in my opinion.”

“Yeah?” Derek selfishly hopes that he is one of those kisses and prompts Stiles to continue, even though he doesn’t want Stiles to piece together that the gram is technically from Derek.

“Yeah…” Derek swears that Stiles eyes linger on his lips, but then Stiles blushes, looks away, and coughs. “Oh, well! Guess I’ll never know.”

The bell rings and Derek watches as Stiles rushes to put all of his stuff in his backpack. “Wait up, I’ll walk with you.”

“Uh…no, I – I told Scott I’d meet up with him before our next class. See you later, man!”

Derek just sits there silently, wishing again he could read minds. Then Danny shows up at his desk. “So, waddya think, Hale?”

Derek had completely forgotten about his Valentine Gram during the stress of Stiles opening his. “I – well, I’m not much of a Valentine’s Day person. Had a bad experience once.”

He feels bad for lying when Danny just smiles and says, “Ah, I completely understand. Sorry to hear that, but maybe I can take you out some other time.”

Derek smiles at Danny even though he knows that he won’t take Danny up on his offer and Danny walks away.

He can’t help but think that Stiles agrees their kiss is one of the worthwhile ones and later, when he tells Erica what happened, she smacks him in the head. Says, “God, how are you so stupid? He’s clearly got a boner for you, Der.”

Derek wishes he could believe that’s true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie...I wrote this at 2AM, so...yeah. Not my best, but I've just really missed writing fic. I hope that if you've read "If you asked me if I love him, I’d lie," that this could give you even more insight as to what's going on in Stiles' (and Danny, for that matter) mind. He didn't want to admit the truth!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s like you said, you know? You kissed too many people. May as well stop trying to figure it out.”
> 
> “Oh, Derek. Derek, Derek, Derek. Do you know me at all?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to do any more chaptered works in this series, but because this gifset flows so much off of the last one, it just makes sense to do it like this!
> 
> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/68832288739/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-20-two-different).

Stiles hates mysteries. And by that he means that he loves mysteries because he cannot let a mystery go without solving said mystery. The issue is that he spends all his time thinking about the mystery and cannot focus on anything else. So, he needs to figure out who the fuck sent him this Valentine’s Gram before this mystery gets out of hand.

During the class after he got his gram, he begins going through the people that he kissed at the Kissing Booth. The problem is that the only person that really stands out to him is Derek because, well, it was his first time kissing a dude. And, well, Derek’s a really great kisser. He can admit that about his friend, objectively. Stiles is sure that Scott would be a fine ki—no, no he is just not going to finish that thought. He cannot even fathom that thought right now or ever, actually. Ever.

“Psst. Dude.” Scott throws a crumpled piece of paper at him. “Dude!”

“ _Dude!_ Can you not?!”

Scott looks affronted, like Stiles being annoyed with him is completely unjustified. “What are you thinking about? You looked like you were about to like…spew vomit all over this classroom.”

Stiles is not going to break his best friend's heart by saying the thought of kissing him – for the second time, actually, his mind supplies for him, but 7th grade kisses are _different –_ has made him want to throw up. “I’m trying to figure out who sent me this fucking Valentine’s Gram.”

“Well, who did you kiss at the Kissing Booth?”

Their teacher cuts Stiles off before he can answer. “Mr. McCall, Mr. Stilinski. Can this conversation wait until after class?”

They both just nod silently, and Stiles is left to suffer in silence.

 ♦ 

Stiles is biting the edges of the Reese’s that Derek brought for him and he’s thinking hard. “Derek, who do _you_ think sent me this godforsaken Valentine Gram, huh?”

Derek chokes on his Snickers. Stiles waits patiently for him to get over the choking and get back to the focusing on the real matter at hand. Once Derek gets it together, he just stares at Stiles and Stiles just stares at Derek, waiting. “I don’t know.”

“You make me wait through an entire choking session for an ‘I don’t know?’ Come on, man. I thought I was worth more than that.”

“You are – uh, it’s like you said, you know? You kissed too many people. May as well stop trying to figure it out.”

“Oh, Derek. Derek, Derek, Derek. Do you know me at all?”

Derek sighs like he wishes he didn’t, but they’ve been friends for five months now, so Derek has had plenty of time to back out.

“Who was your gram from, anyway? I forgot to ask after you opened it.”

Derek’s cheeks turn red and Stiles’ interest is at an all time high. “It was…I honestly can’t believe it, but. Danny.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah, right? Probably a joke or something. I don’t know. Why would a guy like Danny send me a Valentine’s Gram?”

Stiles shrugs. “Danny may be Jackson’s best friend, but he’s not an asshole. I doubt it was a joke. Did you want it to _not_ be a joke…maybe?”

Derek’s eyebrows are doing a thing. A thing that Stiles is trying to interpret, but is failing terribly at.

“Talk to me, man. Do you want to get all up in that? I mean, who doesn’t?”

Derek’s lips get all scrunched up and his eyebrows stop dancing around his face. “No, I – I don’t know. It just doesn’t feel right.”

“Whatever, dude. I think you’re letting a fine piece of man meat slip through your fingertips.”

“Yeah…maybe.” But, Derek doesn't really look like he believes that. Which, is he crazy? Danny is gorgeous.

“Anyway, back to my situation. We need to compile a list of all of the people that I kissed that day.”

Derek’s head drops onto the lunch table and okay, maybe Stiles is going a little overboard with this, but him and Derek are supposed to be friends now. He could toughen up a bit and help Stiles solve a mystery. He says as much to Derek and Derek looks guilty. Good, he should be.

“Uh…I think I saw you kissing that girl with the blonde hair when I first got there.”

Stiles almost gets up and leaves the lunch room. He almost gets up and leaves the school. He almost gets up and leaves the goddamn city. “Derek, your detective skills are pathetic. ‘That girl with the blonde hair.’ Come on, give me something to work with here.”

Derek sighs and Stiles thinks Derek may finally understand the severity of the situation at hand.

 ♦ 

 ♦ 

Derek’s going to kill Erica. He is. Because of Erica, Derek is stuck trying to investigate what Stiles has now named “Operation Valentine Gram,” or OVG for short, when he already _knows_ who sent Stiles the damn gram.

So, he has to listen to Stiles describe each and every kiss that he remembers and try to figure out if it was a good enough kiss to be worth sending a Valentine Gram. Derek is too fragile for this, but he checks back into the conversation because it’s been a while since he’s contributed and Mario Kart can take a lot of focus, but not enough to be unresponsive for a whole race.

“—and I mean…who wouldn’t want to go on a date with Heather? She’s got a really nice smile and she’s super smart and funny and—”

Derek pauses the game. He cannot take this anymore. “Stiles.”

“What? Did you have a break through? Do you know who sent me the gram?”

“Yes.” Derek needs to think of something quick—something that doesn’t out his crush on Stiles, but also is believable enough for Stiles to _stop fucking talking about potential girlfriend candidates._

“Well? Dude, you’re killing me here.”

Derek blurts, “It was Erica.”

“What? That doesn’t even make any sense. I didn’t kiss her _and_ she’s dating Boyd.”

“She wanted to make it look like it was from me.” Derek cannot believe he just told the truth and he’s going to need to do damage control because Stiles is looking more and more confused by the second.

“Why would she – I don’t understand.”

“Me neither.”

“You’re hiding something.”

 _Yeah, from this conversation_ , Derek thinks to himself. Out loud, he says, “Remember how I got you Mario Kart for your birthday?” He’s making this shit up as he goes along. He’s stalling.

“Yeah…what does that have to do with anything?”

“Erica made me feel so stupid for that. Said the only people that bought gifts for each other anymore were significant others, but I had already bought the damn game, so I gave it to you, and hoped you wouldn’t think it was weird or anything.”

“I didn’t. I fucking love Mario Kart, but why are you bringing this up?”

“Ever since, she’s been picking on me a little. Saying I got a crush on you and all that. Which, is ridiculous, of course.” Derek forces himself to laugh, because this is _funny_ and _not at all true_ , right? Right. “She doesn’t get that two guys that are both interested in guys could just be friends.” That’s not true. He’s making Erica look bad, he knows. But, this is her fault, okay? He’ll make it up to her later.

“That’s messed up, man.”

“Yeah, especially since we’re _clearly_ just friends.” Derek’s heart clenches a little at saying that out loud, but being friends is good, he reminds himself. He’s happy to be friends with Stiles.

“But, I mean, at least I know the gram was just a dumb joke, now. I can stop stressing over it.”

“Yeah, sorry I took so long to tell you the truth. It just felt awkward to say.”

Stiles laughs. “No, I get it, dude. You? Having a crush on me?” Stiles shakes his head. “That would be hilarious.”

Derek forces a smile and looks back to the screen. “Exactly.” He unpauses the game, needing this conversation to fucking end, already.

Derek doesn’t notice that Stiles slips on a banana peel because Stiles isn’t paying attention at first. Still looking at Derek with a thoughtful expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, I started writing at 3AM! I'm a very healthy human being.
> 
> Bright side: I actually didn't stop typing the whole time I was writing, so I think I'm getting back into the groove of things. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
